Certain devices, such as NEC or RFID tags, may have two or more interfaces. In particular, in addition to an NFC of RFID interface (i.e., a contactless interface) these devices may have a contact interface. An example of such a device is a dual-interface NFC tag compliant with the NFC Forum standards.